Characters in my original story: Pokemon Prophecy
by Retluoc
Summary: the first 5 characters in my first story. A odd bunch no? The story will be rated T for Voilence and very mild 'ahem' content, Retluocs nose bleeds too much and he'll pass out. Please review and comment. thank you, and enjoy.


Character Bios for my fist story.

These are the characters for my first story, I will post the first chapter tomorrow so please give me some feedback on what you think, and I know the bios may seem a bit scattered, but hey, the story will be much better!

Retluoc

Gender: M

Height: 5' 6'

Species: Gardevoir

Age: 17

Likes: Illia.

Personality: Retluoc is easygoing most of the time, as he has never known anything beyond the small town and woods nearby the temple, and what Illia has told him about a city; which is very little. He never wants to make Illia upset, but frequently annoys her as she is short tempered and loses her cool easily.

Dislikes: Making Illia upset or anyone who makes Illia upset.

Appearance: Light green hair, slim build, Retluoc is a male Gardevoir, and instead of wearing the gown that most Gardevoir wear, Retluoc wears pants made of the same material, The ridges on the sides of his face also point downwards and are shorter than those of females.

Retluoc is physically weak as Psychic types usually are, but has considerable Psychic abilities and can come up with some really good ideas in a pinch.

History: Retluoc cannot remember any of his life before he arrived at the temple of the Red Orb at the age of five. Illia found him lying on the steps with a note attached to his forehead, reading:

"This Is Retluoc, Please take care of him as I am unable to do so at this time. I will try to come back someday…" and a small black stone with an X gouged into it lying in his hand.

He has lived there ever since, every day being better than the last. Around the age of 10, Retluoc took a liking to Illia despite her short temper. Every day since he has loved her more. He is shy around her and doesn't say anything. He has often tried to impress her, but it always ends in a disaster. One particularly bad incident was when… knowing Beedrill to be poison types, Retluoc attempted to defeat around 5 of them at once. He forgot they are also bugs, and their Pin Missile left him motionless. Illia wound up saving him. This event triggered her evolution into Kirilia, but regardless she scolded and shouted at Retluoc for weeks afterwards.

He still won't give up, and after 12 years, he is ready to ask her out…

What will happen next…?

Illia

Gender: F

Height: 5' 4"

Species: Gardevoir

Age: 17

Likes: Training, Reading, and Being Independent

Dislikes: Retluoc when he gets in her way, anyone who would threaten the Temple and the red orb they have been entrusted to protect; and anyone who treats her like a girl.

Personality: Illia is very kind and caring. But often hides it under her strong and hot tempered personality. She will do anything to help her friends, but she will also knock them around when she gets annoyed. She is fond of Retluoc, although he does not know this, and she is beginning to realize why he acts strangely around her due to his feelings.

Appearance: Illia has curved green hair that is akin to most Gardevoir, pale white skin, and deep red eyes. She wears a long sleeved green top and a traditional Gardevoir gown; although she also has a pair of pants similar to Retluocs for when a dress is impractical. The ridges on her face are longer than average, perhaps due to her previous owners pampering.

History: Illia lived alone in the forest with her mother. Her father left when he heard Illia was going to be born, and her mother raised her alone.

She cannot remember her mother's name, because she was so young, and she was happy and carefree. One day Illia and her mother were collecting berries in the forest. Illia strayed too far from her mother and was seized by poachers. She cried out to her mother, only to have her run into the clearing and be shot right before her eyes. She has never seen her mother again, and presumes her to be dead.

Illia was eventually sold to a rich family as a pet and lived with them for 4 years. She has never divulged anything that happened during that time to anyone but master Zam. Whenever Retluoc would ask her how she had escaped, she just shot back, "they were Idiots, I snuck out and they never had a chance!"

However, Retluoc has noticed that she is missing a chunk out of one of her sensory plates; the one which has moved to her back as per her last evolution to Gardevoir. He suspects she did not escape her owners as peacefully as she claims. He once tried to touch the plate, and Illia kicked him in the stomach.

Illia has lived in the temple since she was 4, reading and learning the ways of a proper psychic pokemon. She has mastered many of Zams techniques, her most impressive being the thunderbolt attack. Although, she still has some kinks to Iron out on that one…

Blaze

Gender: M

Height: 6'1"

Species: Blaziken

Age: 20

Likes: fighting and fantasizing about beating up Team Magma.

Dislikes: People who do not fight honorably or fairly; such as Team Magma.

Personality: Blaze is strong willed and powerful, But also has a humorous side and can take a joke, He is prone to losing his temper when dealing with Team Magma due to the murder of his mentor at the hands of their leader Helton.

Appearance: Blaze looks like the typical Blaziken, except he has managed to learn the Flame wheel attack. A very unusual move for a Blaziken to know.

History: Blaze hatched from his egg all alone, and started to take care of himself from the day he was born, eating berries and fruit in the woods surrounding the Mt. Ergoye. As such, he has learned to be resourceful and tough. He doesn't really care who his parents were, and began training under master Fueogen at the age of 10. He has always been calm and collected however… that's all about to change…

.

Master Zam

Gender: M

Height: 4' 9"

Species: Alakazam

Age: 93

Likes: Reading, knowledge, Teaching Retluoc and Illia.

Dislikes: Illias impatience, and any threats which would present themselves to his pupils or the red orb.

Personality: Kind, knowledgeable, Zam has lived many years. He is very kind and caring towards Retluoc and Illia who he has cared for since they bolth found their way to him. He is very powerful as well, and has managed to learn too use thunderbolt, an attack, an almost impossible move for an Alakazam to use.

Appearance: wizened, wise. Master Zam has a scar over his left eye no one knows quite how he got it, and Retluoc has asked many times, only to have master Zam quickly change the subject and pat him on the head.

History: Master Zam worked as a scientist on the original Pok'evoice Project, which inventing hearing aids to allow humans to understand pokemon language. These would later become mandatory for all Pokemon trainers, and are the reason humans and pokemon can communicate effortlessly in this story. After the completion of the Project, Zam was left behind as people were experimenting with learning from pokemon such as Meganium to attempt to learn how to heal illnesses. Zam was walking through the park one day when Raquaza appeared and told him that he needed his help. Groudon and Kyogre had just been resealed by a pokemon trainer at the cost of his life and those of his pokemon. Raquaza told Zam that he was going to return the Red Orb to its original place in the temple of the Red Orb. Raquaza asked Zam to go to the temple on the mountain to take care of the red orb. Zam was shocked and resisted for about 3 months but eventually agreed. Zam never has told his pupils this; He hopes they can continue to carry out his task… can they…?

Master Fueogen

Gender: M

Height: 4' 2"

Species: Breloom

Age: 80

Likes: Teasing Blaze, training other Pok'emon in his own marital arts style.

Dislikes: Impatience or Incompetence, Any threats to the Blue Orb.

Personality: Calm, Powerful, cheerful and good natured, Fueogen is an indomitable fighter, as his attacks never miss. Through years of mediation he has gained telepathy and can use mind reader at will. He repetitively uses Dynamicpunch to knock Blaze around, and Blaze has learned to use Dynamicpunch as well, which is important because Fueogen is one of the last pokemon alive to know the move after it was banned in many tournaments due to its sheer dangerous power.

Appearance: Fueogen has a large scar running down his right eye, he will not tell how he got it, and Blaze often wonders how he got it.

Fueogen is old and frail, but lightning quick and still extremely powerful, taking down his foes effortlessly using efficiency rather than power.

History: Fueogen met Master Zam while he was walking through the forest, Zam was looking for some herbs for a soup he was cooking, and bumped into Fueogen.

Zam and Fueogen quickly became good friends.

That night Raquaza revealed to Zam that Fueogen was the one he had chosen to guard the Blue orb, Zam ran to tell Fueogen this and Fueogen laughed and replied "I've been guarding it for 10 years! Raquaza must've just been letting you know!"

Zam told Fueogen that he had been guarding the Red Orb, and Fueogen said he figured as much. The Blue Orbs temple had been destroyed, so he kept the orb in his hut, no one would suspect that a treasure so rare would be in a place so simple.

Ever since Zam and Fueogen had been best friends, Training their pupils and guarding the Orbs that could reawaken the ancient pokemon of land and sea and plunge Rion into Destruction akin to Hoenn… they have protected them with great success. Until now…

BE SURE TO READ THE STORY I WILL POST TOMORROW!

AND PLEASE COMMENT!

POK'EMON PROPHECY


End file.
